


Hostage Situation

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Awesome Clint, Bucky Is A Mafia Boss, Hostage Situations, However Bucky isn't having any of that he's getting his Stevie back, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Overprotective Bucky, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve is Steve, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, because it's these two, but is going to have fun doing it, but really Steve just wants a shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been arguing over it for a while and it was starting to escalate, so instead of either of them saying or doing something that they would  later regret Steve decided to go cool off and take a walk.</p><p>It had been a good idea, well until it turned out like this. </p><p>He had gone from having a nice, relaxing walk to being held ransom, really he should have been expecting something like this, it had just been one of those days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching FMP while procrastinating finishing my Stucky BigBang 2016 fic, and so this was born!!! Well it was born a few days ago, a looked at a couple more times and tada! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

When Steve told Bucky to tone it down a little, he didn't mean it like this and he definitely didn't mean it right now.

 

He got a distinct feeling that Bucky was mocking him...

 

The man holding him hostage pulled harder on the ropes keeping him tied up, snapping him out of his thoughts whilst pulling him to his feet and placed a knife against his neck.

 

"Well, Barnes I have to say you do know how to pick them." He leered as he pressed his dirty face into Steve's neck and licked up, while the other hand that wasn't currently occupied by holding a knife, was snaking its way down his body and settling on his ass and gave it a hard squeeze. "Oh yes, I like this one."

 

Steve shuddered, he was so going to need a shower after this, a long warm shower.

 

If it was any other time, the man wouldn't have even have had time to even breathe in Steve's direction before having a hole through his head, but of course, this would have to happen just after they've had an argument. He swears Bucky is just sulking, sulking, but hiding it very well considering he was standing there impassive, just watching. However, Steve knew him too well and knew all his tells, for example, even though his face was impassive, his eyes were hardened, and angry fire burned under them, his body might look relaxed but Steve didn't miss the small involuntary flinches and he tenses for a second before faking nonchalance .

 

It wasn't like they had even been arguing about anything important, Steve had just felt like Bucky was being a little too overprotective, which okay, he knew that Bucky was just being Bucky, and he was always protective of those close to him, especially his boyfriend, but lately for whatever reason, he'd taken it up a notch and it was starting to get a little overbearing. So he'd confronted Bucky about it, in retaliation, Bucky turned defensive. They'd been arguing over it for a while and it was starting to escalate, so instead of either of them saying or doing something that they would  later regret Steve decided to go cool off and take a walk.

 

It had been a good idea, well until it turned out like _this_.

 

He had gone from having a nice, relaxing walk to being held ransom, really he should have been expecting something like this, it had just been one of those days.

 

"If you want the boy back Barnes, it'll cost you $500." The man said as the hand started wondering again, "But if you don't I won't mind keeping him."

 

Whoever this guy was he definitely didn't know Bucky that well, and would he keep his hands still?! God and Steve thought Bucky was handsy, but this guy takes the cake!

 

"I wouldn't be the one making demands if I was you," Bucky replied casually as if he was talking about the weather.

 

The man holding him, frowns, "What do you mean?"

 

Bucky smirks, "Look." And points towards the roof, both Steve - who was being cautious of the knife at his throat- and guy look up to see Clint stationed up there pointing his gun at the man, who freezes in horror.

 

This guy must be an amateur or something.

 

The knife is suddenly being pressed harder, and so is his grip, "I still have the boy!" The man is himself is shaking because apparently he wasn't expecting that, "Don't you care what happens to him?!"

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow, "Will you kill him? Very well."

 

Steve blinks, eyes wide in shock, hell he wasn't even expecting that, "WHAT?!"

 

"Steve I'm sorry, I'm afraid you'll have to share the same fate as the man," Bucky explains with a small smirk "I don't do deals, especially not with lowlifes like him."

 

Steve's mouth gapes, "What are you talking about Buck, just get me out of here!"

 

"I can't but don't worry, I'll write to your next of kin."

 

" _YOU'LL DO WHAT_?!"

 

Ignoring his boyfriend, Bucky turns to the man, face void of emotion, "Make your choice, you can either let him go and live another day, or you will both die here where you stand."

 

The man is still shaking, "You wouldn't dare!!" He didn't sound too convinced at his own statement, though.

 

Bucky glances up, "Clint show him that I'm not playing around."

 

**_BANG!_ **

 

Suddenly there's a hole in the wall behind only a millimeter from where the man's head is.

 

A warning shot.

 

"Next time he won't miss."  

 

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" The man exclaimed mortified glancing from Bucky to the bullet hole and then back to Bucky again. "Okay, okay, I give!"

 

The next things Steve knows the pressure from his neck is gone and he's being pushed forward, and since he's all tied up, he loses his balances quickly and ends up falling face first into the floor, he just manages to wiggle onto his side when someone speaks.

 

"Good choice," Bucky's voice said sounded a lot closer than he was before, "Now go, and let's hope that I don't see your face again or I will personally take it off." Steve hears a loud swallow.

 

"Of course! You'll never see me again!"  The man shouted before fleeing and Steve lets out a sigh of relief.

 

Honestly, this wasn't how he expected his day to go, now all he wanted to was to go home, have a long shower and maybe snuggle with his boyfriend, though there was a high possibility of that not happening, at least not in that order and with many intervals. He hears a chuckle, one that normally he would grin at and join in, however...

 

"You look comfy down there Stevie."

 

And that's the reason he's most likely not getting his much-anticipated shower anytime soon, Bucky _'I'm being an asshole'_ Barnes.

 

"Shut up." He spat back because this wasn't his day and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

 

Bucky chuckles again, "Somebody's in a mood."

 

Oh yes, Bucky was definitely mocking him.

 

He was so going to bitch to Sam about this later!

 

The next thing he knew he was being lifted into the air, strong arms wrapped around his legs and back, before being held firmly against a chest, one that he knew very well. He also knew that smirk and Steve knew that Bucky wasn't going to let this go anytime soon...

 

"So you don't need protecting huh Steve?"

 

"Bucky." He warned, however, he knew that this wouldn’t be the last time they have the conversation. He can hear Clint laughing from up top and rolls his eyes, he knew that even after Bucky finally let it drop, Clint and Natasha, well they were going to remind him for years to come.

 

Bucky shook his head, smirk widening, "Thank for your help, Clint!"

 

"Anytime!" Clint called back, "Can I go now? Natasha's going to want all the details."

 

_Damn it._

 

"Sure, go ahead." Bucky replied, "I've got this one covered." And squeezed Steve's ass, which caused the smaller blond to squeak.

 

"Bucky!" Steve protested wiggling a little in the others arms, which only gripped him harder. 

 

"Oh, don't worry Stevie, you'll be calling that out all night." Bucky whispered as he nuzzled his face into Steve's neck, "He touched you, he touched you, Stevie, now I have to claim you back."

 

Steve finally lets a smile appear, a small one, but it was still there meanwhile, Bucky starts mouthing, sucking, kissing at his neck and he couldn't help but let grown out because seriously how was he supposed to keep quiet when Bucky was doing that to him. Bucky lifted his head just enough so he could look Steve in the eyes, smirk still on his face.

 

"Come on, let's get you home," Bucky announces as he turns around, Steve still in his arms and starts walking towards the doors.

 

Steve frowned, "Hey, aren't you going to cut me loose?"

 

The devilish look appeared on Bucky's face and Steve knew he was fucked, _literally_.

 

"Oh no," Bucky grinned, pulling on the rope a little, "I think I'll keep them, they're doing a great job at keeping you still and will definitely  come in handy later."

 

Well, there goes his chances at that shower...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Leave a comment on any idea or promotes for what to do next ~  
> I was thinking about a certain multi-chapter story @_@  
> Have a good day!!! :D


End file.
